Fantastic Four Vol 1 16
it was revealed that the Microverse is not a microscopic realm but a parallel universe and when one shrinks down small enough they breach the barrier between dimensions. They soon transverse into a micro-world and appear in a castle surrounded by guards under the command of Doctor Doom.While not specifically mentioned here, the realm of Sub-Atomica is part of the Microverse as specified in . Before the FF can respond, Doom shrinks them down to size and then explains that after his last defeat at their hands he found himself shrunk to the microscopic world of Sub-Atomica.Doctor Doom was seemingly shrunk down to nothingness after being subjected to his own shrink ray in . There he impressed Sub-Atomica's king with his inventive genius earning his trust until he could construct a new shrink ray and use it to shrink the king and his daughter Pearla. With Sub-Atomica under his control he began plotting his revenge against the Fantastic Four. When Doom orders the group captured, they fight back, only for Doom to capture Sue and use her as a hostage to force the others to surrender. Incapacitated by knock-out gas, the FF awake to find themselves in a dungeon along with the king and his daughter. Learning that their prison is below a sea of acid, escape appears to be impossible. Pearla explains that she and her father were imprisoned after she refused to be Doom's bride and that the Doctor had formed an alliance with her people's dreaded enemies the Lizard Men of Tok. Meanwhile back on Earth, Ant-Man returns to the Baxter Building to investigate when the Fantastic Four failed to return. Suspecting they are in trouble, Ant-Man also shrinks himself down to size until he enters Sub-Atomica. There he battles the guards but is subdued and brought before Doom as a prisoner. As this is happening, the FF use their powers to construct a crude submersible from the walls of their prison to protect them from the acid outside. Arriving in the castle, the group restores themselves to normal and fight off the guards. Seeing this as a losing battle, Doom uses his device to restore himself to his normal size and escape to Earth. With Doom's coupe smashed, the Fantastic Four then use the device to return to their native universe as well. | Synopsis2 = A one page description on the powers of Mr. Fantastic. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * King of Sub-Atomica * * Charlie (Reed's guinea pig) * Tony Curtis Races and Species: * * * * * * * Unrevealed alien races Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * ** *** *** Items: * * * * * * * Crystal Magnifying Amplifier Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes Events occur behind the scenes during the events of this issue that effect the chronology of the following characters: Mister Fantastic: * - Fantastic Four are captured by Doctor Doom. * - FF are imprisoned in the dungeon, but break free. * - Doctor Doom is defeated. * - Fantastic Four return home. Invisible Girl: * - Fantastic Four are captured by Doctor Doom. * - FF are imprisoned in the dungeon, but break free. * - Doctor Doom is defeated. * - Fantastic Four return home. Human Torch: * - Fantastic Four are captured by Doctor Doom. * - FF are imprisoned in the dungeon, but break free. * - Doctor Doom is defeated. * - Fantastic Four return home. Thing: * - Fantastic Four are captured by Doctor Doom. * - FF are imprisoned in the dungeon, but break free. * - Doctor Doom is defeated. * - Fantastic Four return home. Ant-Man: * - Ant-Man comes to the aid of the Fantastic Four. Captured by Doom, but later defeat him. * - Ant-Man and Fantastic Four return home. Doctor Doom: * - Fantastic Four are captured by Doctor Doom. * - FF are imprisoned in the dungeon, but break free. * - Doctor Doom is defeated. Escapes. Continuity Errors * In this issue Ben Grimm refers to Alicia as "Sue". | Trivia = * This issue features a 2 page letters page: Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Clifford Garber, Martha Beck, Marya Rice, Phil Castora, Bill DeAndrew, George Kitchen, Gregg Smith, Tom Dietz and David Singer. The letters page also features a Special Announcement Section. | Recommended = http://chroniclesofa21stcenturyfop.blogspot.ca/2013/10/micro-strides-and-micro-worlds-review.html | Links = }} Category:Comic Reviews by Issue